


What If...

by silver_holly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_holly/pseuds/silver_holly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with x’s and y’s. Two simple factors that decided between life or death. </p>
<p>And Sehun fell one letter short of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If...

“No more reading.” Kai says, picking up an egg salad sandwich. 

“What? Why?! I can’t go outside, there’s nothing to in this room and now I can’t read?! Am I a prisoner here?” Sehun doesn’t know how to respond. He wants to scream and hit Kai and jump out of a building. But at the same time he’s scared of Kai. He’s scared what Kai’ll do to him if he throws a fit. It seems Kai has control of all his actions in this place. “What is your position here anyway? How can you just control me?” 

“I’m not controlling you; I’m protecting you. Okay?” Kai’s stern looks ends the conversation and silence falls over them. Sehun munches on his ham and cheese quietly. He doesn’t know what to make of Kai. He’s definitely cold and controlling, and Sehun can’t help but fear Kai just a little bit. But when Kai’s gone, Sehun isn’t any more comfortable. He’s one of the only people he’s talked to since he came to this camp and Sehun would definitely rather be stuck with Kai over Xiumin. 

“Do you think I will be able to see my family again?” Sehun tries to not get his hopes too high as Kai swallows the last of his sandwich. 

“No.” Sehun lets out a deflated breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Why? I don’t want to be here. I want to go home!” Sehun feels tears sting his eyes and they fall before he can stop them. His vision blurs but he brings his eyes to meet Kai’s anyways. He wants support. Any sort of comfort he will take it. He doesn’t expect Kai to let him cry on his shoulder but he just wanted something, anything. Sehun is crumbling and the only thing his eyes meet are colder ones. 

“You came to us. You left. This has nothing to do with me.” Kai simply stands up and heads to the door. “I got to go. Be back by dinner. Remember, no reading.” 

The door slams shut and Sehun curls up in bed in a mess of sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA, I tried ok, I tried. Try to at least appreciate my effort. I'm sorry for all the time in your life you'll never get back. Ok bye. 
> 
> Written for the 2016 Exordium Challenge.


End file.
